What he doesn't know
by LadySpartan
Summary: The day Dante got Kat back he was sure everything was going to be ok, but things seemed different about her. She was more distant and closed up. What was Kat hiding from him? (Rated M for later chapters.) Takes place during and after level 15 in the Devil May Cry: Reboot.
1. Trade

Dante will never forget that moment, the moment he saw Kat get shoved out of the black HUMVEE. She slouched on the floor, cringing in pain. Slowly she looked up and their eyes met. Kat pushed herself up and limped towards him. He counted every step she took, longing for her to be in his arms safe. In the corner of his eye he saw Lilith clutching her stomach. Both girls walked to the opposite side of the street, stumbling occasionally. Every time Kat even tripped slightly Dante felt his heart stop. Vergil stood in the car, peering through a scope as he watched the trade. He aimed at Kat a moment then hovered over Lilith. Suddenly there was a loud bang followed with blood curdling screams. Kat looked over to see Lilith clutching her stomach screaming in pain.  
"What the fuck." Dante growled. Blood dripped on the floor, followed by Lilith's frail body. The group of soldiers opened fire and Kat tried to avoid the bullets. Filled with adrenaline, Dante ran towards Kat, shooting the soldiers as he ran. He quickly picked her up and carried her bridal style to the car. Bullets embedded themselves into his skin making him grunt. He softly placed Kat into the car. A large orange wave of energy washed over the city changing and contorting it. Dante helped clear the way for the car with his powers and soon they were away from the now ruined city. They hurried Kat into the sanctuary where they cleaned her wounds. She was silent other than the occasional whimper as he pulled out the bullet. Her eyes were gloss but Dante could not see the light that was once harbored in them.  
"I told you I would come for you." He whispered. Kat did not look at she just merely turned her face away. Dante lowered his gaze , studying her body. Black and blue bruises contrasted her normally pale skin. His eyes followed the bruises up and down her body. Their eyes met for a moment and Kat looked away. She slowly rose, grabbing her shoulder tightly. Dante watched her struggle with caring eyes.  
"Can I hel-"  
"Leave me alone Dante.' Kat hissed. She limped to her room, shutting the door with a loud bang. He stood there for a moment, a hurt expression washing over his face.

* * *

The room was silent, just what she needed. Kat sat down on the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands. What was first silent cries turned to heart wrenching sobs. Every so often she would scream in agony. After what seemed like an eternity she laid down on her bed, pulling her legs to her chest. She tried to soothe her pain by humming a soft tune. Kat squeezed her eyes shut trying to make the pain go away. She could swear the bullet was still lodged into her shoulder, moving around under her skin. A small whimper escaped her lips as she shifted in her bed. Each breath seemed like a hassle to her. In the back of her mind Kat knew there had to be a broken rib somewhere but she really didn't want to face him. To face Dante or Vergil. Their names echoed in her mind. If they found out what truly happened they would be disgusted. Her hands shot up to her head as she tried to block out the horrible memories. As more memories flooded into her brain the louder the banging in her head got. The memories were all leading to the one she wanted to forget the most. Kat's fingers were tangled in her hair as she yanked on it furiously.  
"Make it stop." She cried.  
"Kitty are you ok?" Her head shot up at the familiar voice. "No he can't see me, not like this."  
But there was no time to stop what was already happening. It all happened to fast. There he was standing in the door way, his eyes blank of expression. She turned to meet his gaze, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Dante stared at her, his eyes void of emotion. Their eyes locked and Kat could swear he was reading her every emotion.  
"I'm sorry you have to see me like thi-"  
"No I'm sorry you had to go through this at all." He interjected.

* * *

**(A/N)I know it is short and sorry for that I was just jotting down ideas but i hope to make this longer. God this is like my new OTP I'm in love with this paring anyways, please leave reviews and thanks for reading :)**


	2. Mirrors

They both stood silently, lost in thoughts. He was the first to break the pregnant silence.  
"Kitty, please talk to me." Dante said barely above a whisper. She looked up at him for a moment, her eyes filled with pain and torment. Kat quickly looked away, hiding the tears that threatened to fall.  
"Kat?" He whispered, reaching for her shoulder. His finger tips slightly brushed up against the thin fabric of her hood and she jumped away from him. She backed away almost five feet away from him, her back almost hitting the wall behind her.  
"Kat let me hel-"  
"Get out." She growled. He stared at her, watching her shoulders rise and fall with each breath she took. Dante's hands clenched into fists as he tried to control his anger and frustration.  
"Fine have it your way." Without hesitation Dante stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind him. She could hear him in the hallways screaming and cursing. A large sigh escaped her lips as she realized what she just avoided. Her mind tried to process the events but it was just too much. In the corner of her eye Kat noticed something moving. She turned to see her reflection in the large mirror hanging over her dresser. The mirror was slanted but something else seemed off about it. Kat found herself inching closer to the mirror, searching for what was what seemed different. The girl in the mirror stared back at her, copying her actions. She still couldn't understand why she was so intrigued by it. Something made Kat looks down for a moment and when she looked back up the girl in her reflection was smiling. Its eyes turned to a solid black and slowly the smile would get bigger and bigger. Kat was frozen in place, completely over taken by fear. Her hands closed into fists and with one quick movement she punched the mirror. A cry in pain left her lips as she held her shoulder. Shards of glass scatter across the ground, some with droplets of blood on them. She searched for the largest piece of broken glass among the rubble. Blood from her knuckles dripped on the floor creating small splatters. Her fingers wrapped around the piece of glass, breaking into the calloused ski. Kat rolled up her sleeve and held the shard to her wrist. Fear and hesitation filled her but was quickly washed away when the memories came back. With one quick motion she cut the fragile skin on her wrist. Crimson blood dripped on the ground, creating a small puddle. She angled the mirror so she could see herself but the smiling image was still there. Again, she dragged it across her skin, cutting deeper and deeper. More blood dripped on the ground, making the puddle larger and large. The glass dropped to the ground with a clank. She stared at the now bleeding cuts on her are with amazement. There was no way she did this, but then she realized the memories were gone and she could finally think. This was her new release and she knew it.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**  
"I don't understand why she is acting like this!" Dante puffed, pacing back and forth. Vergil stared at him, concerned that his brother was no longer focused on the mission at hand.  
"She just needs time. Give her space." Vergil said calmly. He tried to comfort his brother but every time he did, Dante would get more angry. With one fluid movement, Dante flipped the table will medical supplies spilling its contents all over the floor. Medicine bottles, gauze and rubbing alcohol wipes we all scattered across the ground.  
"Something is off about her. They did something but I just don't know what?" Dante sighed. He slowly ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down.  
"Maybe a mission will clear your head." Vergil suggested. Dante turned to him, anger flowing through his veins.  
"Kat is in pain and you want me to do a stupid fucking mission! Are you fucking kidding me!"  
"Listen we need to strike Mundus while he is angry to draw him out. You killed his unborn child and we need to take advantage of the opportunity."  
"Fuck Mundus! This is Kat we are talking about! I'm not going on your stupid fucking mission till I know she is okay." Dante growled. The two brothers stared at each other for a moment.  
"Fine have it your way." Vergil bellowed, turning back to face the computers.

* * *

Kat sat quietly in her room determining what to do next. With a sigh she stood up and walked to the bathroom and searched for a towel. All of the towels were white and Kat didn't want to stain the towels with blood so she kept searching. After a few minutes she finally found a maroon red towel. First she cleaned up the broken glass and blood on the floor then she cleaned herself. The warm water made the cuts sting and burn. She gritted her teeth, attempting to not cry. The cuts looked deep and Kat prayed that no one would notice. Kat pulled on her hoddie, making sure the sleeves covered the thin, jagged red lines that contrasted her pale skin. The room looked the same exact way it did earlier except for the now empty frame that used to hold the mirror. Her lips turned downwards as she shared at the mirror. Suddenly there was a light rapping at her door, bringing her out of her thoughts. She opened the door slowly and carefully. Dante stared at her from the hallway, frustration apparent in his eyes. Kat opened the door all the way allowing him into the room.  
"Are you ready to talk?" He questioned sitting on her bed. She nodded and sat on the other end of the bed far away from him.

* * *

**(A/N) Hope everyone liked it. Hopefully I will be able to post a new chapter tomorrow. Please leave reviews. :)**


	3. Ebony and Ivory

A thousand thoughts raced through her mind all at once. How could she tell him what they did to her? Kat's mouth went dry as she searched desperately for words. There was only one thing she could do and that was lie.  
"Kat, what did they do to you?" Dante questioned, breaking her train of thoughts.  
"They did everything they normally do. Tortured me."  
"No they did something more." He said, scooting closer to her. She caught herself inching away from him.  
"They just beat me to get answers." Kat whispered. The room went silent again as Dante stared at her. His hand brushed up against her making her flinch.  
"You can tell me anything Kitty." He coaxed. She stared at hand and attempted to pull hers away.  
"I told you everything." Kat breathed pulling her hand away.  
"Tell me the truth." Dante growled, grabbing her by the wrist. Her eyes shot wide open and she quickly tried to pull her arm away.  
"Dante let go!" She cried. He stared at her arm, noticing her sleeve was damp. As he flipped her wrist over his eyes widened in surprise. Slowly he lifted up her sleeve to expose the thin, long cuts on her arm. Kat turned her head away, afraid to see his reaction.  
"D-did you do this?" Dante stuttered. Never in her life had Kat heard his voice crack or waver like that. He stared at her, his eyes searching for answers.  
"Please tell you didn't" He breathed. Kat tried to pull her arm away but his grip tightened.  
"Tell me."  
"Let me go. Please." She begged. Before she could yank her arm again Dante pulled her to him, smashing his lips to hers. Kat pushed against his chest trying to get him away. His grip on she shoulders tightened making her cringe. She wanted to get away from him, he couldn't break her like this. He couldn't know what they did to her. Dante started to trail kisses down her face and neck. Kat let out a small cry as she pushed on his chest as hard as she could. That's when it happened; all the memories came back, all at once. There was torture but they went beyond that. All she could see was them, grabbing her, kissing her and…. She couldn't take it.  
"No! No! No! Make it stop!" She shrieked. He stopped and backed away from her.  
"I'm sorry I thought it would help." Dante murmured. Kat couldn't even look at him, not like this. Tears streamed down her face and she quickly ran out of the room. Dante sat quietly on her bed trying to piece things together. Everything hit him like a ton of bricks. Those monsters touched her, they raped her. Anger flowed through his veins, spreading through him like a wild fire. He would make those bastards pay but first he needed to find Kat before she did something she would regret.

* * *

Kat ran into the only room with a door open. Vergil stared at her and went to go after her but she slammed the door in his face.  
"Kat is everything ok?" He questioned.  
"Go away!" She yelled. Without hesitation she looked for the small pocket knife at the bottom of her sweater pocket. Kat pulled up her sleeve and immediately began to cut the fragile skin. The pounding on the other side of the door made her cringe. What luck, she ran into Dante's room unknowingly. In the corner of her eye she saw the light shine on something. She turned to see Dante's guns, ebony and ivory sitting on his nightstand. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind making her mind blurry. Blood dripped all over the floor and began to stain his grey sheets. Kat hesitantly reached for the guns. She flinched when the cold metal met her fingertips.  
"Kat let us in! Let us help you!" Dante begged through the door.  
"Dante, where are your guns?" Vergil asked.  
"Fuck! They are in the room! Kat whatever you are thinking don't do it, please!" Dante screamed, desperately trying to get through the door. Kat nodded her head shaking off his pleas. She slowly pulled the gun to her head holding it above her left temple. Dante burst through the door, his eyes filled with fear.  
"Kat no!" He screeched running to her. Her finger tightened around the trigger and she felt the hammer pull back. Click…

* * *

**(A/N) I hope everyone liked it. Sorry it took so long just had a terrible writers block but yea. Please leave reviews and this is not the end trust me :)**


	4. Shock Wave

Click, click, click.  
Kat threw the gun to the ground in frustration, cursing at it like it was alive. Dante was relieved to see that his guns only worked for him. She quickly stood up and ran through the brothers as if they were not even there.  
"Kat wait!" Dante yelled running after her.  
She ran as fast as her feet could possibly carry her, stumbling every so often. It felt like the world was crashing down on her, leeching the life out of everything in its path. Kat burst through the double doors of the stairs and began to jog up the stairwell. Dante was only about 12 feet away but he knew that was too far.

"Please Kat, I only want to help!" He huffed, completely out of breath. She burst through the door of the roof and made ran to the edge.

"Please don't do this!" He screamed, tears now falling freely. Kat stopped at the edge and turned to face him. Her brown hair fluttered in the wind as she stared at the sky. There was about 10 feet between them and only 4 feet between her and the edge.

"Kat let me help" Dante pleaded, taking a step towards her. She took a step back in response, silently threatening him. He held up his hands defensively and took a step away from her.

"I know what happ-"

"You have no idea what happened to me." She growled.

"You're right, I don't but I want to know." He said quietly.

"What do you want to know? How they raped me? How they made me like it? It was horrible Dante, worse than you can ever imagine. Mundus was furious about Lilith and guess who he took it out on? He said when he kills you he is coming back for me and going to make me wish I was dead." Kat shot, clenching her hands into fists. Dante stared at her with caring eyes, longing to take her pain away.

"We can get through this together, but you have to trust me." He spoke, taking a slow step towards her. She didn't take a step back and let him get closer.

"It will never end." She mumbled. He took a step towards her and she flinched.

"Let me help you." Dante breathed squatting down in front of her. Everything finally made sense to her, she had to do what was right. Kat leaned into him, letting tears free fall. He pulled her into his chest, hoping to take it all away. Dante helped her up and turned to face her, cupping her face in his hands.

"You are going to be okay, I promise." She smiled up at him and quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

That's when it happened, when he regretted making a promise at all. A large shock wave was sent through the city, knocking the two of them to the ground.

"Dante what's happening!" Kat screamed. Dante searched for the source but could only see smoke and debris in the air.

"I don't know." He called. Suddenly Mundus threw him into the ground, like he was nothing but a doll. Dante grunted as he tried to stand back up.

"You make a mess of my city, murder my mistress and child and just think you can get away with it." Mundus growled grabbing Dante by the collar.

"Don't hurt him!" Kat cried. Demons appeared next to her and grabbed her arms. They pulled on her arms, making her kneel.

"First revenge for Lilith." Mundus chuckled. More demons appeared around Dante, holding him back. Mundus slowly walked over to Kat, a sickening smile plastered to his face.

"How's my little toy doing?" He asked, amusement tainting his voice.

"Fuck you." She spat. Mundus laughed, slapping her across the face. Dante struggled against the demon, wishing he could rip the man's head off.

"Leave her out of this!"

"But where the fun be in that?" He laughed. Deep down, Dante knew he was powerless against Mundus like when he was a child. Mundus held his hand above Kat just like that night, the night he watch the same man murder his mother.

"Take me instead. You don't want her, you want me! I'm the one that did it, make me suffer!" Dante yelled.

"Now while it would be fun to accept your offer, I have unfinished business here." Mundus finished, rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt.  
The demons behind Kat disappeared and she stumbled to the ground. She crawled to Dante, her tears twinkling in the sunlight. His heart raced in his chest as he desperately tried to reach for her. A devious smile was painted on Mundus's face as he grabbed her foot and dragged her away. Kat clawed at the ground searching for something to anchor her.

"Dante!... Dante help me!" She screeched. Mundus flipped her over, so her back was to the ground. The world around Dante slowed as he realized what was going to happen, what he was going to lose.

"No!"

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long. I have been really busy with my end of course exams but I have not given up on my this story. I hope you all like it. Please leave reviews. :)**


	5. Angels and Devils

Dante pushed with all his strength against the demons. The world around his slowed, almost to a dead stop. Mundus's hand came down over Kat's chest slowly. An evil smirk was plastered to his face, bloodlust glittered in his eyes. Dante took a deep breath then pushed against the demons, knocking a few back.  
He looked up to see Mundus's hand inches away from her chest. The last of the demons flew back and Dante raced to Mundus. Kat's screams filled the air as his hand ripped through her fragile skin. Blood splattered over the pearly white shirt the clung to his skin. Tears painted Dante's cheeks as he raced to the scene. Mundus wrapped his fingers around her heart, squeezing it slightly. Violent coughs racked her body, making her spit up blood.  
"Isn't is amazing how fragile humans are." He chuckled, quickly pulling his hand out of Kat's chest. The light that once glowed in her eyes faded to nothing. Dante stopped for a moment, the beating of his own heart thundering in his ears.  
"No.." He mumbled falling to his knees. Mundus smiled in satisfaction as he opened his blood stained hand letting her heart fall to the ground.  
"Yet again you have failed to save the ones you love." He bellowed, standing over the dead girl's body. Dante never let his eyes move from her eyes. Rage and adrenaline rushed through his vein as he slowly looked up at Mundus.  
"You killed her." He growled, clenching his hands into fists. The world around them changed into a hellish landscape. Buildings crumbled and various demons appeared.  
"You are a fool for dragging me into limbo boy." Mundus hissed.  
"You killed her!" Dante screamed, quickly pulling Rebellion off his back and charging at the murder. The sword barely missed Mundus's head. Lightning shot across the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Dante swung again, this time cutting Mundus's arm. The demon screamed in pain and glared at Dante.  
"You want to play! Then we will play!" He spat, punching Dante in the stomach. Dante slid back a few feet and clutched his gut. Blood dripped on the ground, mixing with the rain water.  
"I am going to rip your beating heart out of your chest." Mundus snapped. Without hesitation Dante grabbed his sword and plunged it into Mundus's chest. He grimaced and looked down at the sword.  
"I am not dying today and neither are you." With that, Mundus shoved Dante to the ground and jumped off the building. As soon as he knew Mundus was long gone he rushed towards Kat, grabbing her lifeless body. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he shook her violently.  
"Don't die on me dammit." He sobbed. Her eyes were still half open and staring dully at him.  
"Vergil!" Dante screamed, using all of his energy. The sky thundered with his voice as he painfully screeched for his brother.  
"Dante." A voice called. He looked up and noticed the clouds had cleared. Light from the clearing illuminated him, making it hard to see.  
"Who's there?" He growled standing over her body defensively. A red headed angel flew done besides him, stroking his cheek softly.  
"Let her go honey." She coaxed, a sweet smiled glued to her face. The white wings fluttered around him, making the wind pick up.  
"W-what?" He stuttered, tightening his grip around Kat.  
"You need to let her go." The angle repeated, reaching for Kat.  
"No." Dante said sternly, pulling away from the angel's touch. Her body started to lift away from him, floating towards the angel.  
"No! Please, give her back!" He yelled reaching for her hand.  
"She is in a better place my son." Eva sang, a soft sadness in her eyes.  
"Please don't take her away from me! Please mother!" Dante begged, falling to his knees. She stared at him, contemplating what the right thing to do was.  
"You must promise to protect this girl with your life." Eva commanded. He felt his heart skip a beat and ran over to Eva.  
"I will, I promise. Please bring her back I'm begging you."  
"Very well." She nodded. Kat's body floated about 4 feet above the ground. A bright light surrounded her, blinding him.  
"Her heart is pure, she is humanity but most of all she is your humanity. Cherish her while you can. I love you Dante." The angel grinned, fading slowly. Suddenly the light died out and Kat was laying down on the ground.  
"Kat!" Dante cheered running over to her side.  
"Dante?" She asked hoarsely.  
"Yes, you are okay." He exclaimed pulling her into a bear hug. "Do not ever scare me like that again."  
"Can't make any promises." She chuckled, exchanging the gesture. In the distance the sun began to set, casting red, pink and purple on the sky.  
"Thank you." He mumbled, looking up at the sky.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry about the wait everyone. I finally have time to write now that there isn't school. I hope you all like it. Please leave reviews :)**


End file.
